


Stranded

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Sulu find's himself stranded alone with the captain.





	Stranded

“May day. Shuttle pod 3 down. Spatial vector 09.482. Enterprise, please respond.” Sulu sent out the distress beacon once again.

“Lieutenant! Come out here.” Kirk called from outside. Sulu stood up from the pilot's chair and moved to the back of the shuttle pod where the door had been lowered. He looked out onto the landscape of the moon. “You’ve sent out enough signals. I'm sure the Enterprise will respond in due time. Come out here and relax for a bit.”

The blond had already taken his shirt of and was laying in the sand, which sparked in the late afternoon sun like diamonds.

Sulu rolled his eyes but stepped out onto the beach to join his Captain. He sat down in the soft sand next to the blond and looked out onto the glittering mauve sea.

“It’s lovely isn’t it.” Kirk said after a moment, “Not like the last time we were stranded on a moon.” the captain winked at his lieutenant and Sulu blushed at the memory. “That was probably the wort kiss I've ever had. Chapped, frostbitten lips and teeth chattering so hard that I was scared I was going to bite my own tongue off. Maybe this time when you kiss me it will be unforgettable in a different kind of way.”

Sulu glared at the blond and Kirk winked again

It had been out of the fear that he was going to die imminently that Sulu had kissed the captain. Sulu still had not quite figured out why he had done it. Of course the blond was beautiful. His features seemingly carved by a sculpture in their perfection. his blue eyes more beautiful than the blue of the sky and his body was hard and muscled.

Sulu found his eyes running over the muscles of Kirk’s chest and stomach and had to pull his eyes away.

Kirk chortled.

The sun was starting to set over the ocean, filling the sky with oranges and pinks that reflected in the mauve water. Sulu watched it for a while.

“Beautiful. I’ve never seen anything quite so beautiful.” Kirk said.

“I don’t know.” Sulu replied, “Coldaron’s triple sunset was pretty magnificent.”

“I wasn't talking about the sunset.”

Sulu looked to Kirk, whose blue eyes were scintillating in the late sunlight.

Kirk pushed himself up by his elbows and twisted to face Sulu, sitting cross legged.

“I dream about that kiss sometimes. Your lips are warmer though. Sweeter.” Sulu swallowed. “I want to see if your lips taste as sweet in real life as they do in my dreams. Kirk was only inches away and Sulu was frozen still. Kirk’s beautiful eyes bore int Sulu’s own. Kirk waited for moments and then when Sulu could not take the tention anymore Kirk closed the gap.

The kiss was soft, chaste, until Kirk’s tongue began to lap at Sulu’s bottom lip. Sulu let his lips part a fraction and Kirk slipped his tongue inside, licking it against Sulu’s own. After moments of Kirk’s tongue exploring Sulu’s mouth, he pulls away.

“And sometimes the dream develops.” Kirk continued running his hands lightly over Sulu’s chest, which tingled at the touch even under his uniform. “Sometimes I reach down,” Kirk’s fingers ran further down Sulu’s torso, over his stomach “and find you hard and wanting.” Kirk rubbed his hand against Sulu’s hard cock through the fabric of his uniform trousers.

Kirk grinned and pulled Sulu free from his fabric confinement.

Kirk pressed his lips back onto Sulu’s and he began to stroke the ebony-haired man off, the pleasurable feeling permeating over Sulu’s entire body. Sulu started rutting into Kirk’s hand as he let his tongue explore Kirk’s lips and teeth and tongue.

A strum of pleasure flowed through Sulu’s body and he grabbed Kirk by the arms. He flipped them both over and pushed the blond into the diamond like sand. Kirk’s hand fell away and Sulu ground his groin into the captain’s.

Sulu kissed Kirk’s neck and clavicle and began kissing down the blond’s chest and stomach.

A sound chimes from the shuttle pod and a familiar voice called out, “Enterprise to Shuttle pod 3”

Sulu’s head shot up. Kirk swore from underneath him. The pilot jumped to his feet and ran into the shuttle pod, adjusting his uniform trousers slightly as he went.

“Sulu here.” he said reaching the control panel.

“What happened.” It was Spock.

“We had trouble with the stabilising thrusters and had to make an emergency landing on the moon’s surface.”

“Understood. Did you sustain any injuries?”

“No, we’re both fine.” Kirk had come back into the pod and had his shirt on. “Two to beam up Mr Spock.”

“Stand by.” Spock went off the com.

Kirk looked to Sulu. “I expect to see you in my quarters after shift, Lieutenant.” he said.

“Aye, Captain.” Sulu acknowledged.

“Prepare for transport.” Spock’s came back on the com. Moments later, they dematerialised into a trillion atoms.

～完～


End file.
